


Still in love, and in death

by FJSoriano



Series: Reflections [1]
Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, I didn't want it to grow plot, I expect tears after you read this alright, I haven't read much yet, I know it's been like 3 months, PS good job for everyone making fanfics, Your local fanfic fanatic is back, a remake of one of the chapters in Beginnings, and I have the next chapters of my fics ready for posting, and I'm sorry, bitch, but I'll post weekly, but I'm in love with learning so, but I'm sure that they are all amazing, but school is a, enjoy., it had a lot of potential but, o(〃＾▽＾〃)o, oh BTW this is actually, see you on Friday I guess, so here, that's a minor inconvenience for my fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJSoriano/pseuds/FJSoriano
Summary: Just another love story that ends in tragedy.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Series: Reflections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034718
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Still in love, and in death

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags.

**_It started with a music disc..._ **

"Lauren, hide this for me!" Kym shouted; shoving something small and cylindrical in her arms before jumping out the window; probably scarring some poor pedestrians at the bottom. 

She hid the disc in one of her purses, just as William ran past her trying to find kym. 

It was just another day of shenanigans for her, but apparently not for Kieran as he gave her a raised eyebrow and a cocky smirk when the disc played a standard waltz music instead of the recorded confessions of their most recent *operation. 

"Are you trying to tell me something mon amour?" He asked, smirk growing by the second. 

"No, you grabbed the wrong disc." He threw his head back in laughter as she made her way to her purse to grab the right one. 

**_Then a quick dance..._ **

When she turned back, Kieran was waltzing through the floor, eyes closed, purposely getting the moves wrong. It may be the strictness of her former dance tutor rubbing off on her but she's not going to fight it. 

"You're moving wrong" she grumbles as she takes his hand, and the lead. He doesn't fight her, rather enjoying the graceful sway through the floor of the cave. 

Neither paid much mind to the dance though. It was merely a time in which their walls were neither guarded nor completely abandoned. 

-·-·-·-·-

**_After that was a small photograph as proof of them 'dating'_ **

Like all their actions in an operation, it was a quick, but calculated move. They took one at the entrance of the main tent to serve as alibi in case they were ever investigated, or their cover as 'dating' is put under the radar. 

As much as she denied it however, she did smile a little more than she expected. 

She tells herself that it was not a big deal, and that it would be more convincing that way. But she can't help but wonder, where did the smile come from? 

Perhaps it was from the prizes in her arms that she won from the shooting gallery in an attempt to _relax_ as persuaded by Kieran; perhaps it was from the angel fish happily swimming around the plastic bag that Kieran won for her while she hid from lukas and lila; perhaps it was from Kieran's smile that could compare to kym's whenever she ate a watermelon. Who knows? 

-·-·-·-·-

**_She didn't mind the flowers he regularly gave her_ **

The entire office is already buzzing with rumors by the time she placed the pieces together. 

Every morning, by some ungodly force, a flower drops from the nest she calls her hair, and leaves her wondering how in hell a daffodil got there in the first place.

It was only until lila contracted allergies from periwinkles did someone decide to tell her how her hair was suddenly a portal to a garden. 

"Sinclair, tell your boyfriend to stop bringing flowers through your hair." Grumpy cat ordered, picking up his coffee cup and heads to the break room with Lila in tow. 

All she could respond with was "What?" as the rest of the office chuckled and moved to another topic. 

Kym explained to her that Kieran has been dropping flowers in her hair, whenever they passed each other, and how the whole office found it just adorable. 

When she confronted Kieran about it later that evening, he only laughed and wiped the tally marks at the bottom of one of the chalkboards. 

  
-·-·-·-·-

**_He was still rather fortunate, and thankful, that she still talks to him._ **

"I'm sorry" he says out of the blue while they were spying on the on-going trade of drugs. She doesn't respond with an 'I forgive you' or anything at all; she merely nods, placing her focus back to eavesdropping on the conversation. 

**_But he doesn't abuse that, or try to turn it back to what it was before._ **

The way she wasn't as tense around him the following days was enough. If that was how she wanted to keep their relationship, then he'll gladly oblige. 

-·-·-·-·-

**_It was oddly comforting to know that they always have each others back,_ **

They finally tracked them down; the apostles, the most dangerous of the Phantom Scythe. All in one place, all expecting the attack La Lune would launch. 

"Don't head into battle without me. Remember, we're partners. If you go down, I go down too" he recalls details of their original deal. That deal was broken by both parties, so they made a new one. A better, and more stronger deal.

A pure white thread in the grey cobweb of lies, doubt and betrayals. 

  
**_...Strange but it was._**

She nods, lips tightly sealed. Truth be told, she did plan to head into battle with or without him, but now... nevermind. 

There was a mission to start, and an organization to finish. 

-·-·-·-·-  
**_So now our story ends,..._**

A loud explosion can be heard through the empty white beach of Ardahlis. Inside the once glorious mansion was the remaining apostles and feared assassins of the Phantom Scythe. 

Walking away from it was the infamous duo, La Lune. Both of them sustained multiple bullet wounds and deep cuts nearly reaching their vital organs. Both on the brink of death, but one held their faith tightly while the other was slowly letting go. 

**_Not in darkness like it started, …_ **

  
Kieran White held Lauren Sinclair in his arms. He struggled to carry her and steady his breathing, luckily they weren't in a hurry. 

He can see his own wounds bleeding, deep cuts that threatened to leave a deep and permanent scar. He felt a light tug on his shirt,looking down he sees the officer's eyes slowly turning dull. 

"Kieran" her voice was hoarse. "Don't think that I'm crazy okay." She placed a hesitant but genuine smile on her beautiful face. 

He can hear the sound of his rapid heartbeat drumming against his ears. He can hear the soft waves of ocean disappear, instead focusing on her low voice. 

**_But rather, in the colors of the sunset…_ **

"I love you. I don't know when it started but I do." She paused, gasped for breath. Clutching her bleeding side, she struggled even more to breathe. How could he not have noticed the blood stain on her chest, right above her heart? 

He can feel his old friend, helpless panic and paralyzing fear, greet him once again, but not for his own life. He can feel the familiar presence of blood on his arms, either his or hers, or both. 

**_Barely paid any attention,…_ **

"I'm sorry but I'm going to leave you for a while" 

His tears remained in his eyes, refusing to fall; whist hers fell freely. Fears mixed with undeniable happiness, and emptiness at the thought of her dying. 

**_Barely holding on,…_ **

"I promise you in our next life... in our next life, we'll be together" she forced herself up, giving him a long and breathless kiss. With the latest bit of her energy, she pushed back familiar strands that refused to stay in place. 

"Forever"   
She whispered. 

-·-·-·-·-

**_With one last breath,…_ **

It was a terrible surprise for the rest of the precinct. 

William was informed first as lieutenant and Lauren's friend; one word could describe him until now, empty. He wasn't in denial but he also didn't accept it; moving from one task to another with practiced perfection, but no emotion. 

Kym had broken down, tears falling nonstop and desperately holding Lauren's now cold hand. At the funeral, several other officers had to hold her from running to the coffin, still crying and terribly broken. 

**_Separated once again,…_ **

Tears, sadness and silent mourning was felt around the small tent that the officers of the 11th precinct stayed. Even Grumpy Cat, who was known to be cold and distant, held sadness in his usually deadly eyes. 

At the very back was Kieran, yet no one seemed to notice. He blended in so well that no one bothered to catch a second look. If only they looked closer though, if only they paid attention, he would gladly confess his involvement with the Phantom Scythe. 

**_This is how the story ends,…_ **

He can see bandages wrapped tightly in his arms done by a medical professional, not by her. _**~~She can't do that anymore.~~**_

He can hear footsteps fade until he could no longer hear them. He can hear soft droplets of rain fall silently to the ground; mourning with him. _**~~She can't dance with him anymore.~~**_

He can feel himself walk to the front of the now empty tent, and drop to his knees. He touched the delicate letters on the headstone. 

His tears fell, uncaring of the consequences, of the possible spies around him, of the cruel and unfair world that took his other half. ~~**_She can't fight beside him anymore_**~~

_**Still in love, and in death.** _

What is there left to fight anyway? They took down the scythe. Whatever left to fix was given to the police; he couldn't be bothered to check on them. 

His humanity was long gone when he took the sword. Now, the love of his life was 6 feet under. 

There was nothing left for him to lose. 

-·-·-·-·-


End file.
